Second Chances
by TVFan2012
Summary: When Wendy comes back into Tony's life, he and Ziva examine their feelings for one another. DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters of NCIS nor its creative content.


Wendy had reappeared in Tony's life and she wanted him back. Ziva felt as if her heart would break. She had left it too long and now she had real competition. She could lose Tony before she even had a chance to be with him. For the first time in years, the mask had dropped and she could see the emotions playing on his face; the confusion, the conflictedness, the pain of loneliness. After all that had happened – Michael, Somalia, Ray – she wondered if he could possibly still love her – she, who had caused him nothing but pain, and he who had always been there for her, in her life, watching her back.

He'd loved her in Paris and he came for her in Somalia, "just couldn't live without you, I guess." He'd said the words in his usual glib fashion, but his eyes said that he meant it and her emotions threatened to overflow. She had been ready to give up, but he had given her hope to carry on. The time, however, never seemed right to act on those emotions once they returned to DC. She had been battered and bruised, in body and in spirit from the ordeal in Somalia, and it had taken her a while to heal and come to the realization that her anger toward Tony, and her mistrust of him was misplaced. She grew to realize just how much she must have hurt him to mistrust him so – he, who would do anything for her, even risk his life. She did not deserve him.

And then along came Ray, who at first was easy to be with. He did not inspire the depth of emotion that Tony did – no man could for Ziva, but what she felt for Tony was dangerous. She could end up losing his friendship, her partner, her team if things went wrong with him. Ray was friendly and charming and away a lot. This worked out fine, until she realized she wanted a more stable permanent life than Ray could offer. Tony was always there to lend support, to be there for her when Ray once again disappointed her or broke her trust. She knew Tony would never hurt her like that. And therein lay the trouble; she compared every man to Tony. They had shared more and more moments of intimacy. "Are you in my life?" she'd asked, just before the crucial moment had been interrupted by CI-Ray. Tony had let her go, never wanting to influence her decision – he wanted her to come to him voluntarily.

They had been inching closer and closer together, sharing meals and movie nights, long looks and their usual banter which had recently been halted by a particularly difficult case. And now, having never verbally acknowledged their feelings and what it meant for the future, the reappearance of Wendy threatened to obliterate the distance they had walked toward each other. She had no idea how to even broach the subject.

When Wendy broke off their engagement – a day before the wedding – Tony had been heartbroken. He had been ready to commit, to be a husband and eventually a father. The pain of that rejection stayed with him for years and he decided to protect himself from future disappointment by becoming a charming and sauve Cassanova in designer clothes. His trust fund from his mother ensured that he'd never have to work a day in his life. When he chose a career in law enforcement, he decided it best to hide his privileged background. After all, most of his fellow officers were scrimping and saving just to make ends meet.

When he met Gibbs and embarked on his career with NCIS, he truly started healing and putting the past behind him. The work gave him a purpose and working with Gibbs a sense of worth he'd never experienced before. They challenged each other, but behind the gruff exterior, there was a mutual respect and affection that Tony had missed with his own father.

Being told that he was the press liaison with his ex-fiancee had been a real blow. He had not spoken to Wendy for nine years and he and Ziva were finally getting closer. They had not acknowledged any feelings to each other, but he sensed her warming toward him. He could not believe that Gibbs, knowing his history with Wendy, would put him in that position. Ducky realized the reason immediately. Tony needed closure with Wendy one way or another to be able to move on with his life, with either Wendy or Ziva. Gibbs was looking out for Tony.

After wrapping up the case, it was movie night again and Tony desperately wanted to spend some time with his partner. Eventhough, it had never been necessary to call to confirm her presence, he needed the assurance that he would see her and speed-dialled her number. She picked up the phone on the second ring. "Hello Tony," she said. "Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were still coming over for movie night. I got you one of you favorite musicals," he said with a smile in his voice. With everything that was happening, she had been about to decline. However, despite appearances to the contrary, she was not immune to his boyish charm and replied, "Which one did you get?" "You'll have to get over here to find out," he replied coyly. "Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Upon her arrival, Tony had the popcorn ready and looking at her tired eyes, he brewed her a cup of her favorite tea. Since when did he stock her tea at home? As she gratefully accepted the tea and he sat down on the couch, they both started talking at the same time, "Thanks. Tony, I…" "Ziva, I…" they both trailed off. Ziva, taking it as a hopeful sign that he still wanted to spend time with her, continued.

"Tony, about what Wendy said in the interrogation room, about you lying to yourself… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have repeated that."

"No, she was right," he responded.

"But I should not have hurt your feelings, and for that I am sorry," Ziva persevered. She had to make things right with Tony. She didn't know how many more opportunities she would have.

Tony just looked at her for a while, and then gently pushed an errant lock behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

"Thank you," he said.

Ziva, reluctant to leave the warmth of the gesture, turned her face into his palm to prolong the embrace. As he made to remove his hand, she covered it with hers intertwining her fingers with his joining them as they sat together on the couch. Tony's eyes registered surprise and something else that vaguely resembled… hope. This time, he was the first to speak.

"Ziva, I'm so happy you came. With everything… and now Wendy reappearing, I didn't think you would…I'll be honest with you, I've been really confused and conflicted by all my old unresolved feelings for Wendy… and my strong feelings for you."

At this, Ziva's eyes flew to his, searching. Her heartbeat accelerated and she squeezed his hand involuntarily. "I know we've never said anything, but over the last few months I felt we'd gotten closer. Maybe it was just wishful thinking…," he trailed off and Ziva emphatically shook her head, "but I thought you reciprocated."

"No, Tony. You did not imagine it. After everything that happened, all the pain I caused you, I simply did not know where to begin or how to express my feelings for you. And now Wendy is back and you have a history with her…and of course I understand that," she babbled, "but I'm just so afraid…"

"Of what, Ziva?" Tony asked. Although he had an idea, he needed to hear her say the words, to be sure.

"Of missing my chance, of losing you," she answered with her eyes downcast.

Tony's heart soared at the admission. Using his free hand he lifted her chin to make eye contact. "You won't lose me, not even if you tried. I love you, Ziva. I'm in love with you. I've loved you for seven years and I don't think I can ever stop" Seeing her eyes glisten with uncharacteristic tears, he slowly closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly, trying to communicate all the love he'd held inside for so long. She reciprocated and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body against his.

Soon the tenor of the kiss changed from tentative and tender to sure and passionate. When they broke for air, Ziva smiled and gently traced his face. "I love you, too. You can be infuriating at times, but you make me feel alive and I trust you with my life. I can't live without you, either." She said sincerely and followed it with a chaste kiss that spoke volumes. Without preamble, she stood and held out her hand. Without fear or hesitation, Tony took it and followed her to the bedroom.

That night their love-making was slow and sure. Ziva had always known that Tony would be a skillful lover and when his emotions were engaged, he was also gentle and considerate. Ziva enjoyed sex; she was as passionate in bed as she was out of it, and while it was true that she usually played the aggressor, there was a softer side to her -one that few lovers had ever seen, but that Tony innately recognized – she wanted to be cherished and protected. Finally, she'd found a man with whom she felt safe enough to reveal her vulnerability.

When he entered her, hands joined and breath mingling, her name a benediction on his lips, he experienced a sense of solace that he could honestly say had been missing in all his relationships up till then. He couldn't imagine a headier aphrodisiac than the sound of his name combined with the little sounds of pleasure Ziva was making.

Ziva was still reveling in the aftershocks of her earth-shattering orgasm when Tony reached completion. As he tried to move his weight from her, Ziva protested, "Please stay… just a little while longer…I like feeling you inside me." Tony acquiesced, and with a smile and a satisfied kiss, he rolled them over so Ziva was sprawled on top of him. And that is how he fell asleep with Ziva wrapped in his arms.

Tony woke with a strong sense of satisfaction and a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him. He smiled and gathered her close for a kiss. "How long have you been staring at me?" he asked with a grin..

"Oh, a few minutes. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"This is the best I've slept in a long time," he said conveying the unspoken "because I finally have you" with his eyes.

They came together in a searing kiss, finally breaking apart with the words: "I love you," on their lips.


End file.
